I'll do what I can!
by Triele
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo Emma, Dean parece estar perdido, afundado em sofrimento, se afastando cada vez mais de Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada na série Supernatural me pertence. Essa fic não tens fins lucrativos.

**Título: **I'll do what I can!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Beta: **No one. A ousadia é toda minha, assim como os erros.

**Spoiler: **Final do episódio**7×13 – The Slice Girls**

**Summary:** Depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo Emma, Dean parece estar perdido, afundado em sofrimento, se afastando cada vez mais de Sam.

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

**Ops**: Two Boys? Yeh!

**Tem mais: **Oh! Meu Deus! Eles são irmãos?

É isso aí! É o tal do Wincest! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se não conhece e tá a fim de experimentar, fique a vontade...mas lembre-se: eu te avisei. Se não gostar do gênero não vem com mimimi pro meu lado, falou? É só dar no pé.

Outra coisa, se você resolver ficar, saiba que meus homens quando se pegam, se pegam para valer. Não é sexo de novela aqui, nem de filminho romântico. Não tem nada de mãozinhas se entrelaçando. Sem sutilezas. É sexo! De verdade!

Pra quem curti, divirta-se!

**SWxDW**

_I'll do what I can!

Sam não conseguiu precisar naquele momento o que aquelas palavras o fizeram sentir. Ele não conseguiu responder, chegou a abrir a boca só para tornar a fechá-la e depois abrir novamente e constatar que não, realmente não sabia o que aquelas palavras o fizeram sentir e não sabia o que responder.

Ficou indignado, talvez? Porque sinceramente, quando ele disse, implorou para que Dean não baixasse tanto a guarda, para que não se deixasse apanhar, para que não fosse morto, ele esperava ouvir um _"vai se ferrar Sam.!"_ ou _"deixa de ser trouxa, eu não sou assim tão fácil de matar!"_, mas um _" eu faço o que posso"?_

Não mesmo.

**_"Eu faço o que posso!" _**

Isso era tão...nada! Era quase um pedido de desculpa, quase como se Dean dissesse: __Hei Sam, eu estou tentando, mas você sabe, não é? Nessa vida de caçador uma hora a caça te pega. O que é que se há de fazer? _

Sam apenas calou-se, sentindo uma vontade furiosa de socar a cara dele, gritar com ele, e depois socar a cara dele de novo.

Dean estava desistindo, Sam via isso, mas não conseguia falar com ele, porque todas as vezes que tentava, Dean simplesmente desconversava, dava de ombros, o ignorava ou apenas saia batendo a porta para voltar só de madrugada de cara cheia.

Aliás, outro problema. Dean estava bebendo o tempo todo e Sam tentou falar sobre isso também, a resposta de seu irmão foi puxar o frasco de bebida de Bobby do bolso da jaqueta e entornar um longo gole, limpando a boca depois com as costas da mão e lançando um olhar desafiador pra Sam.

Sam não sabia o que fazer, e o desespero era tanto que formava um bolo que subia por sua garganta e fazia sua boca ficar amarga com a vontade de chorar. Firmou as mãos no volante e os olhos na estrada.

Fizeram o resto da viagem num silêncio pesado, desconfortável, que estava se tornando comum entre eles. Cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Dean tão retraído, perdido num mundo de dor e confusão. Sam sentia que ele estava a beira de um precipício, e desde a morte de Castiel, parecia que ele estava caminhando lentamente mas com passos firmes em direção à borda. Perder Castiel foi um golpe duro pra eles, mas foi pior pra Dean. Sam sabia disso porque Cas tinha sido pra Dean uma espécie de guardião, um guardião meio bobo e inocente, mas um guardião.

Dean tinha Cas sempre por perto, fazendo um pouco de besteira às vezes, metendo os pés pelas mãos também, mas ele sempre estava por ali. Deixando claro que seu elo com Dean era o mais forte, ele seria semrpe seu protegido. Sempre que ele precisasse. Dean que sempre cuidava de tudo tinha alguém pra cuidar dele. E depois havia a perda de Bobby.

Bem, essa tinha sido uma facada na alma dos dois.

Dele, Sam, e do irmão, porque Bobby era o mais perto de uma pai que eles tinham. Para Sam mais até do que para Dean porque se Dean tinha aquela admiração e confiança cega no velho John, Sam não sentia o mesmo. Perder Bobby foi um golpe muito duro e eles ainda estavam sofrendo o luto dessa perda.

E como glacê do bolo, com cereja e tuda ainda tinha...Emma.

Emma foi definitivamente a gota d'água para Dean.

Saber da existência de Emma, ser pai de Emma mesmo que por apenas algumas horas tinha levado Dean a um novo patamar de perdas. Ela era de certa forma a representação de tudo que ele poderia ter tido. Da pessoa que ele podia ter se tornado, em toda sua plenitude. Filhos, família, uma vida, ao mesmo tempo que era a prova viva de tudo o que ele era. Um caçador, um condenado, vítima e carrasco. Porque ela era sua filha, e era um mostro também, e ele estava destinado a caçá-la e matá-la, ainda que tivesse hesitado no último momento, pensado por um segundo em deixá-la seguir seu caminho, sabia que não podia. Ela não podia viver, porque era sua filha sim, mas era um monstro também.

Sam esperava que ele pudesse administrar tudo isso, que ele remoesse aquilo tudo por um tempo e acabasse digerindo, chegando a conclusão que aquela era só mais uma situação bizarra, igual a muitas que eles já tinham vivido.

Mas isso não aconteceu, porque os dias foram passando, eles se envolveram em novos casos, em novas caçadas, mas o comportamento auto-destrutivo de Dean só piorava. Muita bebida, mulheres demais, brigas e jogatina. Sam passava o tempo todo preocupado com o irmão, correndo os bares pelas madrugadas atrás dele, arrastando-o das mesas de pôquer e das brigas de bar. Dean só era o mesmo quando caçavam, mas de certa forma nem isso estava certo, porque ele tinha se tornado ainda mais feroz, mais implacável e destemido e Sam não sabia mais o que fazer por que simplesmente não conseguia mais chegar até ele.

Seu irmão parecia um completo estranho, era como se alguém estivesse vestindo as roupas de Dean, andando por aí com a cara de Dean, fazendo as piadas de mal gosto de Dean, mas Dean mesmo, não estava mais lá.

Sam finalmente chegou ao seu próprio limite, depois de passar o dia todo trancado no quarto de motel, assistindo televisão e vendo Dean dormir e roncar por quase o dia inteiro porque tinha passado mais uma noite na farra, na mais pura bebedeira pra falar a verdade, Sam simplesmente não suportava mais. Ele não conseguia mais, porque ele queria falar pra Dean que ele estava ali e estava com medo, porque Dean era quem sempre segurava a barra e ele estava desmoronando e Sam só tinha a ele pra se agarrar.

Mas as palavras estavam presas dentro do seu peito e ele sentia um bolo na garganta, tinha vontade de gritar com ele, de chorar. Ele queria que Dean o visse ali, tão assustado quanto ele, e com medo. Queria que ele dissesse que ia ficar tudo bem, que eles iam dar um jeito como sempre deram. Queria encontrar as palavras para poder dizer o quanto precisava dele e dizer que aquele comportamento de Dean o estava assustando porque era como se ele não se importasse com mais nada, mas não podia ser isso, podia? Por que Dean se importava com ele. E ele se importava com Dean e se fosse preciso ele morreria por Dean também, porque um era tudo o que o outro tinha. Só eles dois.

SWxDW

_Você vai sair de novo?

A pergunta saiu azeda, num tom de cobrança que ele não queria ter usado, porque não queria puxar briga, queria era pedir para Dean não sair, queria era pedir pra Dean ficar ali com ele.

_Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu vou me divertir um pouco, pegar umas gatas, tomar umas biritas! E não adianta você ficar aí fazendo essa sua cara de fralda suja, ouviu pirralho!

A resposta veio arrogante, atravessada, seu humor ácido, provocando, desrespeitando, como que desafiando Sam a contradizê-lo e Sam explodiu com ele como não queria ter explodido, mas simplesmente não dava mais pra agüentar.

_Ah claro! Um pouquinho de diversão né, Dean? Por que você não tem se divertido muito ultimamente, eu sei!

Dean parou no meio do quarto, com a chave do Impala na mão e o olhou com alguma coisa como desprezo, e só aquele olhar foi o suficiente para fazer os olhos de Sam arderem de vontade de chorar.

_Algum problema com isso, Sam? - arrogante como só Dean Winchester sabia ser.

Sam avançou para ele, já completamente descontrolado, gritando na sua cara.

**__É! tem problema sim, porque você só sabe beber. É isso que você está se tornando um bêbado inútil. O que você acha que tá fazendo hein, Dean? O que?_**

_**_Cala a boca, seu moleque! Ainda sou seu irmão mais velho, te meto uma porrada na cara._**

_V**_ocê! você não é nada!- _**Sam estava alucinado de ódio, de desespero e impotência. – **_Não te conheço mais! Você age como se não tivesse compromisso com nada, como se não tivesse nada a perder. Esqueceu do Dick Roman! Esqueceu que ele matou Bobby! Esqueceu que a corja dele está se espalhando por aí? _**

Dean botou a mão na cintura e riu, um riso sarcástico, sem nada de humor, um som que soou estranho e amargo aos ouvidos de Sam.

**__Você não existe Samuel! Eu não esqueci nada seu moleque, mas não tem o que fazer!_** – avançou pra cima do irmão e meteu as duas mãos no peito dele o empurrando com força. – **_Vê se entende isso, seu idiota_**! **_Acabou, não tem como a gente vencer_**! **_Por mais que a gente tente a gente sempre perde e eu já perdi mais do que podia, entendeu! _**

Sam recuou alguns passos ante a fúria do irmão. Tentou conciliar.

_Dean... por favor...não tem que ser assim, me escuta...

**__Não! Você vai me escutar! você me escuta! _**

Dean gritava agora e seus olhos estavam injetados e seu rosto torcido de raiva.

_V**_ocê acha que pode me convencer de alguma coisa aqui Sam? Sério?Eu estou nessa estrada a muito mais tempo que você, seu moleque arrogante! Você acha que pode me ensinar a viver, a caçar, você acha que pode me dar lição de moral?_**

Ele andava pelo quarto gesticulando e apontando um dedo acusador para Sam e depois para o próprio peito para ilustrar suas palavras.

_**_Você acha que pode me ensinar alguma coisa?Hein, Sam? Eu já estava nessa vida enquanto você ainda estava tentando dar o seu primeiro beijo, sabia? EU! EU me ralava e me fodia com o papai pra você poder ter uma vidinha um pouquinho normal. EU passava a noite acordado vigiando a porta pra VOCÊ poder dormir seu soninho de inocente!_**

Dean andou até a porta, mas não a abriu, virou-se para Sam e completou.

_**_Eu já dei tudo o que eu podia por esse mundo de merda, Sam!Eu quero é que se foda! – _**balançou a cabeça e riu de novo aquele seu riso insano – **_Você sabe da última, Sam? Até uma filha eu ganhei e perdi! Me diz Sam, que porcaria que restou pra mim aqui, hein?Que porcaria que eu ainda tenho que valha a pena?_**

O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes, antes de Sam dar a resposta que Dean não esperava ouvir.

_Eu, Dean...acho que a única porcaria que te sobrou fui eu...

Dean olhou para Sam finalmente percebendo o estrago que tinha feito, vendo os olhos do irmão encherem-se de lágrimas, que se acumularam grossas nos longos cílios, e escorreram em filetes pelo seu rosto quando ele abaixou a cabeça.

Ver Sam assim teve sobre Dean o poder que todas as palavras gritadas não tiveram, aquela simples frase sussurrada lhe deu a noção do tamanho do erro que estava cometendo

A compreensão de que Sam também estava tão perdido e arrasado quanto ele, de que seu irmão estava se sentindo sozinho e traído o atingiu bem no meio do peito fazendo seu coração se apertar de arrependimento por aquelas, e por outras tantas palavras duras ditas antes destas.

Arrependimento pelo abandono aonde ele vinha jogando Sam desde que toda a situação com Emma acontecera. As coisas já não andavam bem para eles, e aquilo o tinha lançado numa espécie de abismo, ele tinha surtado e estava arrastando seu irmão junto com ele.

Seu irmão que era seu bem mais precioso.

Ainda tinha Sam, e isso era o que mais importava. Como ele podia ter se deixado abater daquela forma? Ter falado aquelas coisas para Sam, quando tudo que Sam queria era chamá-lo à razão.

Como ele podia ter tratado Sam como se ele fosse um peso?

Sam era sua luz! Era o seu querido, era sua razão de viver. Sempre fora!

_Sam! Sammy...eu... não é nada dis...

__Não! ...não fale Dean! Eu não quero ouvir sua voz._

Sam levantou-se e ficou de costas pra ele.

_Sammy por favor...me desculpe... olha, deixa isso pra lá...

__Você não ia sair? ...saia Dean! ou saio eu!_

_Sam, vamos conversar por favor!

**__Saia Dean! _**

Sua voz era tão fria que Dean não conseguiu argumentar, apenas caminhou até aporta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sam ficou longos minutos olhando sem ver a a paisagem através da janela.

Sentia tanta tristeza como nunca sentira antes na vida, nem quando Jess morreu, se sentiu tão perdido.

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com Dean, já vira aquilo antes. Já sabia o que acontecia com aqueles que passavam por coisas demais até achar que não lhes restava mais nada na vida. Eles desistiam.

Desistiam da luta. Desistiam de caçar. Desistiam de viver. Um caçador que desistia de viver, não botava o cano da arma na boca e puxava o gatilho. Nem se deitava na cama com um frasco de pílulas para dormir ou se sentava dentro do carro ligado com a porta da garagem fechada. Não! Eles apenas avançavam pelo lado errado da toca do monstro, ou hesitavam um segundo antes de atirar, ou deixavam a faca cair durante a luta.

Espalhavam gasolina no covil da criatura e ateavam fogo, e se demoravam um pouco além do seguro admirando as labaredas. Demoravam o suficiente para o fogo bloquear a passagem, consumir a rota de fuga. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam quando um caçador desistia de viver. Era sempre assim, pegos naquilo que faziam de melhor, as caçadas.

Hesitavam como Dean tinha hesitado ao confrontar Emma.

Quando isso acontecesse com Dean, Sam não queria estar ali para presenciar, talvez chegar um segundo antes do fim, mas a tempo de ver o brilho de seus olhos se extinguirem, ouvir seu último suspiro, ver o sangue correr do corpo dilacerado, como já vira uma vez. . Se não podia salvá-lo de si mesmo, não seria testemunha de sua entrega porque não suportaria isso.

**SWxDW**

Em algum lugar na estrada Dean pensava que estava sendo covarde, deixando as coisas como estavam com seu irmão. O dito pelo não dito só serviria para afastá-los ainda mais.

Forçou o volante do Impala fazendo o carro derrapar pelo acostamento enquanto fazia a curva e enfiava o pé fundo no acelerador, disparando em direção ao motel onde havia deixado o irmão arrasado minutos atrás. Se forçaria a falar tudo que ia no seu coração, ia obrigá-lo a ouvi-lo como Sam tinha tentado fazer com ele. Não ia falhar, ia dizer para Sam tudo o que estava sentindo. Ia abrir seu coração, falar da dor de perder os amigos, da dor de perder o pai, perder Bobby, perder Cas.

Do inferno que foi sua vida quando Sam foi arrastado pra jaula de Lúcifer. Em como só sobreviveu por que tinha feito uma promessa a ele.

Ia falar que tinha se perdido por um tempo, mas que se importava sim! É claro que se importava!

Aquela situação toda com os leviatãs, a morte de Bobby, logo em seguida as amazonas e Emma... aquilo era muita loucura para um cara agüentar...tinha criado uma tremenda confusão na sua cabeça. Ele estava se sentindo meio fora do eixo. Acabou descarregando toda a sua raiva em cima do irmão que devia estar pensando que Dean estava de saco cheio dele. Que ele era um peso ou algo assim, quando não era nada disso. Sam era a coisa mais importante que ele tinha na vida, Sam _era_ sua vida.

Ao invés de esconder as coisas de Sam ele deveria era se abrir com ele, confiar nele.

Ele ia falar isso para Sam, ia esclarecer toda aquela merda, porque o irmão era importante demais para ele. Não ia mais deixar que as coisas não ditas ficassem entre eles, os afastando.

Nunca mais.

Estacionou o carro e disparou pelo estacionamento, abriu a porta do quarto chamando pelo irmão.

**SWxDW**

_Sammy...

Sam estava curvado sobre a cama, jogando suas coisas com raiva dentro da mochila. Se quer levantou a cabeça quando Dean entrou.

_Sam, o que você está fazendo?

Dean caminhou até ele e tocou seu ombro de leve, recebendo um safanão em resposta.

_Sam ,o que você tá fazendo pelo amor de Deus?

Sam olhou-o com fúria, os olhos vermelhos denunciando que ele tinha chorado.

_É bem óbvio, não? Eu vou embora Dean.

Por um momento Dean não soube o que fazer, até lembrar-se da resolução que tomara de se entender com o irmão, não podia deixá-lo ir embora. Nada nunca dera certo para nenhum dos dois quando ficavam separados, aquele nunca era uma solução.

_Não Sam. Não precisa disso! Vai ficar tudo bem, por favor...me escuta.

Sam continuava a socar as coisas dentro da mochila, e Dean percebeu alarmado que as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer grossas de seus olhos.

**__Não quero saber Dean! Não quero, você já disse tudo...eu sei o que você quer...eu já vi isso, você não liga mais...você não se importa, eu sei...eu não vou ficar a-aqui vendo... –_**Sam não estava conseguindo se controlar, sem encarar o irmão voltou a socar as roupas dentro da mochila.

_Sammy, Sammy. O que foi? O que você tá falando Sam? – Dean tentou se aproximar novamente do irmão mas Sam o empurrou, esfregando as costas da mão com força sobre os olhos, fechou o zíper da mochila e avançou para a porta.

_Ela ia te ma-matar! Você ia deixar ela te matar, se eu não chegasse , vo-você ia morrer!

_Emma! Você tá falando da Emma?

Sam não respondeu, só balançou a cabeça e limpou o rosto na manga da jaqueta.

_Não Sammy, não...porque você acha...

_Eu vou ficar sozinho...e-eu sei...você vai me deixar...você não liga se você morrer... ma-mas eu ligo!

Sam respirou fundo várias vezes num esforço para controlar-se. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio pesado, ele finalmente conseguiu falar sem engasgar como próprio choro.

**__Porra Dean, você não liga mais pra nada!_**- Sam gritou - **_ você não liga mais... pra mim... desculpa mais eu não posso...essa merda toda... eu não agüento isso...eu já vi você morrer uma vez...foda-se ...eu não agüento isso..._**

Dean demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Sam estava dizendo, o que ele estava pensando. Quando finalmente a compreensão se fez , Sam já estava com a mão na maçaneta pronto para partir para sempre. Dean correu e o puxou pelo braço, arrastando-o para o centro do quarto. Sam puxava de volta, gritando para que ele o soltasse, até conseguir desvencilhar-se, mas Dean enganchou a mão na alça da sua mochila e puxou com força, fazendo o zíper abrir e todo o conteúdo se esparramar pelo chão.

Sam ajoelhou-se no chão do quarto tateando, tentando juntar os objetos espalhados.

__Olha o que você fez, seu filho da puta! Olha o que você fez! – _ele balbuciava entre lágrimas que voltaram a rolar abundantes. Dean abaixou-se ao seu lado e envolveu seu corpo com os braços, puxando-o pra si.

_Shiii...shiii...Sammy, eu tô aqui...tá tudo bem... tá tudo bem Sammy...

__Me solta seu desgraçado, me solta.._.-Sam xingava e se contorcia tentando se soltar.

__Eu tô avisando... eu vou te bater... seu puto...desgraçado...me solta seu fodido...seu filho da puta desgraçado..._

Sam chorava de raiva e impotência, xingando sem parar, empurrando e socando Dean, acertando um ou dois murros certeiros no irmão, mas Dean não o largou, apenas continuou sussurrando e estreitou ainda mais os braços em volta do seu corpo ignorando os socos e as palavras raivosas. Depois de longos minutos, Sam finalmente foi relaxando e acabou se deixando embalar, curvando o corpo e encostando a cabeça no peito de Dean.

Ele arfava, as costelas subindo e descendo no esforço de respirar. Dean o apertava com força, sussurrando palavras de conforto, promessas de cuidados e pedidos de desculpas com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos, tentando controlar a própria respiração que saia carregada, exausto que estava. Suas costelas doíam onde Sam o tinha atingido com os punhos.

_Tudo bem Sam, tudo bem... eu não vou te deixar! Sam... eu prometo. Você tem razão, mas eu prometo que tudo vai mudar...confia em mim, Sammy!

Dean embalava seu irmão e sussurrava em seu ouvido, acalentava seu corpo crescido demais, como fazia quando ele era pequeno. Sentou-se melhor no chão envolvendo-o com as pernas e aconchegando-o mais contra si, puxou seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e encará-lo. Tirou os cabelos grudados da testa suarenta, limpou seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos, beijou sua testa, acariciou seu rosto.

_Eu sei que as coisas ficaram difíceis... eu te deixei sozinho, mas tudo vai ficar bem agora, Sam. Eu prometo, vai ficar tudo bem...eu não vou te deixar, Sam...eu te amo...você é meu irmãozinho...você é tudo que eu tenho...me perdoa, me perdoa...você é tudo que eu tenho...

Dean não estava acostumado a falar assim com Sam, raramente o tocava, e podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que tinham se abraçado depois de adultos. Mas naquele momento se lembrou de Sam criança, mirrado, sempre parecendo muito pequeno para idade que tinha, sempre assustado, sempre com os olhos arregalados, em constante estado de alerta desde que teve idade para entender a vida e os perigos que corriam, esperto demais para se deixar enganar pelas desculpas que Dean inventava para o que viam e viviam, pequeno demais para se defender sozinho. Lembrou dos pesadelos, de quando ele acordava gritando e chorando, chamando por Dean.

Na emoção do momento, na confusão da briga, Dean se perdeu entre a realidade e o passado. O choro e as lágrimas de Sam fazendo Dean reviver aquelas lembranças, lembranças terríveis de noites de pesadelos sem fim, quando ficavam sozinhos e Sam chorava apavorado. Quando ele também estava apavorado mas não podia se entregar porque não tinham ninguém para cuidar deles.

Ninguém para cuidar de Sam, só ele.

Lembranças se confundindo.

Sam crescera. Era muito maior do que ele, mas alto e mais forte, mas quando ele era criança Dean acariciava seu rosto, beijava sua testa e secava suas lágrimas. Era isso que ele fazia quando seu irmãozinho chorava sentido e foi isso o que ele fez porque era o certo a fazer.

Era seu irmãozinho, Dean o amava desde sempre. Sempre fora louco por ele, desde que era um bebê, mesmo quando brigavam e trocavam socos e pontapés. Mesmo quando Sam fez um monte de bobagens com a cadela da Ruby e ele cogitou deixá-lo a própria sorte, não deixou de amá-lo. Amava-o e vê-lo sofrer doía como o diabo...

Afagou seus cabelos, acariciou a sua face, beijou sua testa suada. Dean ninou e consolou Sam, secando as lágrimas que ainda corriam.

Como ele não viu o mar de desespero em que Sam estava se afogando? Como ele não viu que Sam precisava dele,. Ele estava tão preso na sua dor que deixou o irmão abandonado ao próprio sofrimento.

Não tinham mais nada no mundo, nem ninguém. Sam era a medida de sua existência, sem Sam seria como se ele não existisse. Quem saberia dele? Quem sentiria sua falta? Quem se importaria? O mundo se resumia a Sam e ele o amava desde sempre e faria qualquer coisa por ele.

_Ah Sammy, Sammy! Me desculpa por favor...me desculpa Sammy...

Dean matinha o rosto de Sam preso entre as mãos, tão próximo que podia ver-se refletido nos olhos dele. Queria apagar aquela dor do seu olhar. Beijou-lhe as pálpebras, beijou-lhe a testa, sem parar de sussurrar suas desculpas e sua devoção. Sam não mais chorava e enquanto Dean sussurrava suas promessas contra sua face Sam virou o rosto muito lentamente, deixando sua boca aberta sobre a boca dele, chamando-o.

_Dean...Dean...

Dean afastou o rosto devagar, meio tomado pela surpresa, meio perdido, seu olhar preso na boca que suplicava. Sam aproximou o rosto, sua boca novamente contra a dele, aberta, sussurrante.

_Não quero que você morra Dean! Não quero...

Ficaram assim, respirando juntos, a boca de Sam meio aberta sobre os lábios cerrados de Dean.

**SWxDW**

Não foi por querer, não foi pensado, não foi por desejo.

Foi por necessidade, foi por medo perdê-lo, foi por impotência.

Necessidade de sentir que Dean estava ali com ele, de fazê-lo entender o quanto precisava dele, foi por que não tinha as palavras certas para explicar o quanto estava com medo por sentir que Dean estava escapando por entre seus dedos. Foi porque não podia viver sem a presença dele, foi por que não era ninguém sem ele, foi por que tinha medo de não sentir mais sua presença, não ouvir mais a sua voz, não sentir mais o seu cheiro e seu calor.

Foi para poder sentir que ele estava ali, de carne e osso. Foi para sentir que não o tinha perdido, para ter certeza que quando abrisse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir o seu calor e a sua força. Foi por isso que ele ficou ali, quieto, assustado, sem pensar e sem entender bem o que estava fazendo, com a boca meio aberta tocando de leve a boca de Dean, sentindo a respiração dele contra seus lábios.

Ficou assim quieto e ficaria apenas assim, mas precisou sentir também o seu gosto, o seu cheiro e só por isso Sam fechou a boca envolvendo os lábios de Dean entre os seus, num roçar que era um beijo, mas não era. Encostou o rosto contra o dele, esfregou a face na dele, esfregou seus lábios nos dele, esfregou o nariz na sua pele e sentiu o seu cheiro.

_Não quero que você morra... preciso de você!

Não pensava, só sentia que a pessoa mais importante da sua vida estava ali com ele e ele queria tocá-lo, porque ele era quem mais importava. O único que importava.

Seu hálito soprando no rosto de Dean, e Dean virando o rosto para sentir aquele toque sutil contra seus lábios mais uma vez.

_Sammy...

Por necessidade ainda Sam tocou o seu rosto, deslizou a mão pela sua face, apertou sua nuca e o puxou para si colando suas bocas num beijo que era finalmente um beijo.

Foi Sam que esmagou os lábios de Dean com força e urgência, que enfiou a língua entre eles, que gemeu e insistiu até Dean entreabri-los e aceitar. Foi Sam quem invadiu sua boca, lambeu, mordeu e chupou. Foi Sam quem o puxou sobre seu corpo e o prendeu entre as pernas. Foi Sam quem chamou seu nome e implorou:

_Me beija!

Continua...

**SWxDW**

N.A: a fic já está toda escrita, então é só esperar que a segunda parte já vem.

Para quem está esperando a continuação de **_Lembraças? Não, obrigado!_** e também **_E agora? Oque que eu faço?_**, não desamine por favor, pois elas vêem, é só que essa história não saia da minha cabeça então eu tive que escrever. Ela não estava me deixando, ficava voltando e voltando toda hora. O resultado é isso aí que vocês viram. Espero que gostem.

Eu adorei escrevê-la.

Não vou pedir por reviews...

...

...

...

...

Mentira!

Vou pedir sim! Por favor!por favor! por favor! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada na série Supernatural me pertence. Essa fic não tens fins lucrativos.

**Título: **I'll do what I can!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Beta: **No. A ousadia é toda minha, assim como os erros.

**Spoiler: **Final do episódio7×13 – The Slice Girls

**Summary:** Depois dos acontecimentos envolvendo Emma, Dean parece estar perdido, afundado em sofrimento, se afastando cada vez mais de Sam.

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

**Ops**: Two Boys? Yeh!

**Tem mais: **Oh! Meu Deus! Eles são irmãos?

É isso aí! É o tal do Wincest! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se não conhece e tá a fim de experimentar, fique a vontade...

_**Olha, a verdade é que a gente que escreve vive pedindo review, ao mesmo tempo que fica avisando que **o gênero é esse ou aquele, e portanto estejam avisados pra não encher o saco se ficarem chocados e blablabla**.**_

_** Andei pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que isso é contraditório.** **Se a gente quer review e você, apesar dos avisos resolveu ler, é sinal que quer conhecer, certo? Talvez você goste, talvez não, mas como leitor você tem o direito de expressar sua opinião, então...eu aceito qualquer opinião ou crítica que quiser fazer, até por que se eu não quiser ouvir os motivos que te fazem detestar o gênero ou o casal ou o estilo, ou seja lá o que for que você por ventura venha a não gostar, vou perder a oportunidade de argumentar e quem sabe te trazer pro lado slash da força. kkkk**_

_**Então é isso, manda bala nas reviews que eu sou toda orelhas pra vocês. Só não vou aceitar falta de educação, falou?**_

_**Outra coisa, a pegação começou e é forte pra caramba, tá?**_

_**Se quiser curtir, fique à vontade.**_

_**Pra quem já curti, divirta-se!**_

**DWXSW**

E Dean o beijou. Beijou por que o amava, por que só restavam eles dois, por que eram um do outro e sempre seriam. Por que foi o certo a fazer, por que não tinham ninguém, por que Sam estava com medo de perdê-lo e ele queria fazer com que acreditasse quando lhe dizia que não iria embora nunca. Nunca o deixaria para trás e nem se perderia dele. Beijou-o por que Sam era dele assim como ele era de Sam.

Dean o beijou com lábios, língua e dentes. Beijos molhados, apertados, exigentes, desencontrados. Mordeu seu lábio, chupou sua língua, lambeu o canto de sua boca. Desesperado, sedento.

"_Que porra eu tô fazendo?" _

_Sammy, Sammy...a gente não pode...

Ainda tentou falar com o irmão, se afastar dele, mas quando tentou se levantar, Sam se remexeu embaixo dele e beijou seu pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha e correu as mãos enormes pelas suas costas, até suas coxas, subindo pela sua bunda e apertando. Qualquer conceito de errado, qualquer resto de consciência que ele ainda pudesse ter simplesmente saiu pela sua boca junto com o gemido alto que ele soltou.

Seu último pensamento sobre o errado de estar deitado no chão de um quarto de motel se esfregando contra o corpo delicioso do seu irmão caçula evaporou, quando Sam o abraçou com mais força e falou contra seu ouvido.

_Não Dean, não me deixa...

Dean mordeu seu pescoço, enfiando a mão por baixo de sua blusa, apertando sua cintura.

_Sammy, Sammy...

Dean puxou sua jaqueta atirando-a longe, voltou a se deitar sobre ele, a mão correndo pelo seu corpo, sua cintura, seu ventre, seu peito. Por um instante estranhando a dureza da carne, sentindo o ondular dos músculos sob o toque dos seus dedos. Querendo ver a pele que tocava, puxou a camiseta com rudeza, expondo o tórax, puxou a peça sem cuidado pela sua cabeça, desarrumando os cabelos já a muito bagunçados.

Ergueu-se um pouco para vê-lo, tocou seu baixo ventre, acariciou os pêlos em volta do umbigo, viu a ondulação da musculatura que se contraiu sob seu toque, a penugem sobre suas costelas se arrepiando, seus mamilos enrijecendo. Tocá-lo daquele jeito era tão inusitado, tão embriagador. Baixou a boca sobre um mamilo sem tocá-lo, só respirando forte sobre sua pele e Sam se contorceu todo em antecipação. Dean projetou a ponta da língua num toque tão sutil que quase não poderia ser sentido. Roçou de leve e Sam gemeu. O som lhe atraiu e ele olhou-o nos olhos e o lambeu ali de novo, dessa vez com mais presença. Sam gemeu pra ele com a boca aberta, a cabeça levantada e os olhos pregados em sua boca.

Dean se espantou com o som, a voz de Sam nunca tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos naquele tom, gostou de ouvir ele gemer e gostou ainda mais de ouvir seu nome naquele mesmo tom, que era totalmente inédito para ele.

_Ah! Dean!

Dean envolveu o mamilo com os lábios e chupou, a língua ajudando na sucção, surpreso e excitado com a sensação tão diferente de sugar um seio. Nada da maciez da carne envolta do mamilo, só a textura deliciosa da pele sobre os músculos rijos. A própria dureza da musculatura tensa trazendo uma sensação de prazer a mais. Lambeu toda a extensão e depois mordeu, roçou os dentes na carne do peitoral forte, apertou entre os dedos, desceu a boca novamente até bico arrepiado chupando com sofreguidão, com desespero, mordendo e lambendo, querendo devorá-lo todo. Suas mãos correram pelo corpo dele, apertando, beliscando, acariciando sua cintura, seu ventre, subiu pelas laterais, acarinhando as costelas, passando pelo plexo solar, as axilas. A boca seguia o mesmo caminho, deixando um rastro de saliva na pele suada. Mordeu-o na cintura, sobre as costelas, sentiu o gosto maravilhoso da pela, passou os dentes pelo plexo solar fazendo ele se contorcer e rir, um som delicioso. Alguma coisa entre um gemido de desejo, um riso de felicidade e um resfolegar de prazer, que fez Dean rir também acompanhando-o. Passou as mãos pela parte interna de seus braços puxando-os para cima, obrigando-o a ficar no lugar enquanto voltava a sugar seu mamilo. Estava enlouquecido com a sensação deliciosa que era manter o biquinho na boca sugando com força, enquanto Sam se contorcia e se empinava se oferecendo desesperado para ele.

Gemendo gostoso.

Longos, profundos e arfantes gemidos enlouquecedores.

Dean passou para o outro mamilo, lambendo a pele do peito dele pelo caminho. Chupou e lambeu, mordeu e assoprou até Sam balbuciar desconexo e enfiar as mãos nos seus cabelos implorando para ser beijado novamente.

Beijaram-se lambendo e mordendo a boca um do outro, todo dentes e saliva. Sam correu as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo e puxou a barra da camiseta arrancando-a sem cuidados. Correu novamente as mãos por suas costas e apertou suas nádegas, puxando seu quadril, se atritando com força. Enfiou a mão pelo vão apertado dos seus corpos e o tocou lá no meio, no volume duro sob o jeans.

_Tira Dean...

Dean gemeu com o toque e se empurrou um pouco contra a mão dele, meteu sua própria mão ali, ainda se esfregando contra a palma da mão de Sam, finalmente virou o corpo meio de lado, abriu o botão e puxou o ziper da calça, fez o mesmo com o jeans que o irmão vestia, mas não conseguiu se controlar o bastante para tirar a peça. Teve que tocá-lo ali também, enfiou a mão por dentro do jeans. Sentindo o quanto era estranho tocar outro homem daquela forma. Era tudo estranho, o volume, a dureza, nada da maciez úmida que eram as dobras do corpo de uma mulher. Tão diferente, tão excitante, os gemidos que o toque provocava, a sensação da pele quente por baixo do tecido fino da cueca. Envolveu a cabeça do pênis e esfregou o polegar na ponta, sentiu a umidade que já extravasava pelo tecido, ouviu Sam gemer com mais intensidade, olhou para ele curioso e esfregou novamente o polegar, bebendo de sua expressão ansiosa e se deliciando com os sons da sua boca entreaberta. Esfregou toda a extensão do pênis de Sam, gostando-estranhando-assustando com o prazer que era masturbar outro homem, esfregando assim meio sem jeito, meio desesperado, quente e trêmulo. A cabeça rodando, o ar faltando, o estômago dando cambalhotas. A delícia e a loucura que era afagar a carne dura, vendo Sam gemer e se contorcer sob seu comando.

Seu irmão.

Pulsando teso, grosso e quente dentro da palma da sua mão.

Pôs a boca no seu ouvido e falou

_Sammy, tá tão duro...

_Porra Dean, tira logo...

Dean riu um riso nervoso e o apertou com mais vontade, lambendo a região sensível atrás de sua orelha. Pensamentos loucos corriam por sua cabeça. Ele se espantava com o quão nervoso e excitado ele estava por tocar Sam daquela forma. Jamais poderia imaginar que sentiria prazer em tocar outro pênis que não o seu próprio, que punhetar um cara podia ser tão gostoso. Era espantoso, mas ele estava mesmo sentindo um prazer danado por masturbar Sam e fazê-lo gemer. Ainda mais surpreendente foi o pensamento de que o pau dele era uma delícia, grande, grosso e duro e ele não via a hora de por olhos nele.

_Que grande Sammy...eu não sabia que você era assim...inteiro grande...

Sam pôs a mão sobre a mão dele e ajudou na esfregação, olhando dentro dos seus olhos enquanto gemia e lambia os lábios.

_Cara...tá me deixando louco de tesão...

Dean esfregou mais um pouco sem despregar os olhos dele antes de subir a mão e puxar o jeans pela lateral. Sam ergueu o quadril para facilitar enquanto puxava ele mesmo as próprias calças. Sam conseguiu descer as calças e a peça íntima até pouco abaixo dos quadris, voltou para o jeans do irmão, puxando e empurrando com as mãos nervosas até libertar seu pênis igualmente intumescido. Puxou-o pelo quadril novamente por sobre seu corpo apertando os lábios, o tronco elevado do chão, os olhos pregados no ninho de pêlos louros e no sexo intumescido de Dean, envolveu-os com uma mão esfregando suas ereções, se remexendo embaixo dele e puxando Dean com a outra.

O prazer foi imenso. Ficaram assim se esfregando, as calças enroscadas lá pelo meio das pernas de ambos, Sam ergueu os olhos encarando Dean, prendendo-o com o olhar.

Respirava em sopros rápidos pelo nariz, as bochechas coradas, os lábios apertados, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, uma mão na nádega de Dean apertando, puxando, e a outra atritando seu sexo com o dele, num movimento frenético. Dean ondulava os quadris se esfregando desavergonhadamente nele e gemia.

_Sammy, ahnn!

Dean estava quase, naquele ritmo não ia conseguir segurar, ia gozar logo, soltou o peso do corpo sobre Sam, ondulando o quadril, atritando com mais força, avançou contra seus lábios cerrados tentado beijá-lo.

_Abre a boca! – ordenou e Sam entreabriu os lábios, Dean beijou-o com força, machucando, mordendo sua boca. Sam gemeu. Dean enlouqueceu com o som, pôs a boca no ouvido, enfiou a língua, lambeu e chupou o lóbulo da sua orelha.

_Geme Sam...você geme tão gostoso...

_Ahhh Dean... – Sam se soltou, gemendo sem vergonha nenhuma, virou a cabeça oferecendo o pescoço.

_Me morde Dean...morde...ahhh que delícia...

Dean mordeu seu pescoço, arranhou os dentes pelo lateral, mordiscou a linha do seu maxilar, mordeu seu queixo, Sam gemia e pedia para ele morder e chupar, uma mão correndo pelas suas costas apertando a carne com força e outra na sua nuca. Puxando-o pra si, movimentou o ombro e trouxe cabeça de Dean contra aquela região .

_Me morde aqui...ahhh...aí...isso morde...ahhh...Dean...assim...

_Porra Sammy, que delícia você...

_Me aperta ...- pos a mão de Dean na sua coxa e pediu de novo..._ me morde com força...ahhh..

Dean estava alucinando com o jeito de Sam, não podia imaginar que ele era tão vocal assim na hora do sexo, vocal e exigente, pedia para ser beijado, mordido, gemia e arranhava. Sam pôs as mãos na face de Dean forçando-o a olhar pra ele enquanto falava.

_Ah! ...puta merda que tesão, Dean... – remexeu-se todo embaixo dele _...chupa minha língua...- Sam pediu pondo a língua pra fora e Dean chupou com vontade.

Dean partiu o beijo sem conseguir respirar, estava no limite.

_Porra Sammy, assim eu gozo...- falou dando uma esfregada mais intensa.

_Não! Assim não ...espera...- Sam pôs a mão no peito de Dean e o empurrou com força, Dean não entendeu e ainda tentou voltar a se deitar sobre Sam, mas ele o empurrou novamente, se sentando, puxando as calças e atirando-as longe, voltou a se deitar com os joelhos flexionados.

Sam sentiu vergonha pelo que estava fazendo, ia fazer e pelo que ia pedir, mas simplesmente não estava agüentando mais e queria ter Dean de qualquer jeito. Aquele desespero todo de perdê-lo, a delícia daqueles toques, a felicidade de estar em seus braços, de beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, de sentir que ele também estava ali de corpo e alma, e estava feliz por tê-lo, trouxe um novo nível de compreensão sobre os seus sentimentos.

Sam precisava de Dean de todas as formas que alguém podia precisar de outro ser humano, amava-o de todas as formas que alguém podia amar a outro ser humano e isso era claro como cristal para ele, não havia dúvidas no seu coração e seu corpo ansiava por ele. Queria prendê-lo junto a si, garantir que ele não fosse nunca mais para longe. O fantasma da perda, o desespero da impotência, do abandono, cada minuto de angustia e sofrimento passado nos últimos tempos sendo lavado de sua alma pela sensação do corpo dele junto ao seu corpo, pelos seus beijos, pelo seu carinho, pelos gemidos.

Dean puxou o jeans se livrando das calças, ficando completamente nu, assim como Sam. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, entre as pernas de Sam, e levou uma fração de segundo para entender o que estava prestes a acontecer. Simplesmente esqueceu como respirar quando viu Sam dobrar os joelhos em direção ao corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que juntava uma grande quantidade de saliva na boca e entre os lábios. Sam estava todo aberto na sua frente, via-o como nunca tinha visto antes. As bolas apertadas junto ao corpo, a pele dos seus testículos arrepiada, o pênis grosso e intumescido, duro sobre o abdômen, a pele esticada e brilhante, a cabeça vermelha de onde escorria um fio de líquido viscoso.

Engoliu em seco quando Sam levou os dedos até a boca e colheu a saliva com os dedos. Seu coração quase parou de bater quando ele levou os dedos lá embaixo e esfregou, lubrificando seu ânus, voltou a colher sua própria saliva e repetiu o gesto. Dean não conseguia se mexer, nem despregar os olhos do corpo de Sam, hipnotizado pelo ponto onde a saliva brilhava, as nádegas brancas, abertas, os pêlos sedosos rodeando o orifício rosado como uma auréola. Passeou os olhos pelo fio de saliva que escorria entre as nádegas, voltando ao centro do corpo dele, soprou entre os dentes sibilando quando Sam repetiu o gesto de molhar os dedos na boca, mas dessa vez esfregou-os na cabeça do pênis de Dean.

_Vem Dean – Sam falou, tocando-o nos quadris e puxando sutilmente.

_Sammy...eu...

_Você não quer? –Sam perguntou com urgência e Dean percebeu que ele tremia e também estava com medo. Acariciou suas coxas subindo e descendo as mãos, dobrou-se sobre seu corpo sem tocá-lo, apoiando as mãos no chão na lateral do seu corpo, encostando sua testa na dele..

_Porra se eu quero!

Sam o abraçou e acariciou de leve suas costas fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

_Então vem logo...eu quero agora...

Dean desceu o corpo sobre o dele, segurou o pênis com uma mão encostando contra seu corpo. Sam retesou os músculos em antecipação, mas Dean não se moveu, apenas o beijou intensamente, voltou a mordiscar seus lábios enquanto roçava a glande contra sua entrada, sem forçar, balançando o corpo suavemente sobre ele para trás e para frente, beijava-lhe hora a boca, hora o queixo ou o nariz, enquanto a cabeça do pênis roçava no seu ânus e se afastava, para voltar a roçar novamente. Sam voltou a gemer embaixo dele enquanto corria as mãos por suas costas, até escorregar pelas suas nádegas acariciando. Dean mordeu toda a linha do seu maxilar, até sua orelha, roçou o nariz ali e aspirou fundo. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura. Uma loucura deliciosa.

_Você tem um cheiro tão bom Sam...- beijou-o ali, mordiscou seu pescoço, chupou a junção com o ombro, voltou para sua boca pontuando todo o caminho com pequenos beijos de boca aberta. Lambeu seus lábios e depois mordeu, acariciou seu rosto, distribuindo beijos pela sua face, sua bochecha, seus olhos. Pôs a boca no seu ouvido de novo e falou coisas que aquela altura já sabia que excitavam Sam.

_Você é gostoso demais... eu quero te comer inteiro...

Sam gemeu desesperado, sentia apenas a ponta do membro de Dean roçar suave contra aquele ponto do seu corpo que esquentava cada vez mais a cada toque sutil. Estava mesmo pegando fogo lá embaixo, sentia que estava pulsando. Não sabia que podia se sentir assim naquela parte do corpo. Seu corpo ardia de tão excitado e seu pênis abandonado chegava a doer de tanto tesão, a falta de contato lá embaixo o estava deixando louco.

_Dean! – gemeu e o puxou apertando sua bunda e tentando erguer o quadril contra ele.

_Nossa Sam...que fogo!

_Caralho Dean, anda logo...não agüento...

Dean riu e mordeu ele de novo.

_Eu vou te comer Sam...- se remexeu um pouco e se forçou contra o corpo do irmão, olhando-o nos olhos –... eu vou meter bem aqui – disse enquanto repetia o movimento sugestivo- ...você quer Sam? ...hum? quer sentir...hum?...aqui?...bem dentro?

Enquanto falava ia se forçando aos poucos para dentro do corpo de Sam, que enterrava os dedos no seu quadril, a boca aberta, gemendo, os olhos grudados nos olhos de Dean, sem conseguir articular nenhuma palavra.

Dean se forçou mais um pouco sentindo a resistência do corpo do outro que arfava. Por um momento pareceu que não ia entrar, mas com um pouco mais de força a cabeça escorregou para dentro, ultrapassando a resistência do esfíncter. Sam gemeu de dor e se encolheu, Dean passou os braços por baixo dele e o estreitou, mantendo-se imóvel, enquanto falava baixinho no seu ouvido e distribuía beijos e chupões por seu pescoço.

_Relaxa, Sam.

Mais beijos e caricias.

_Tá doendo muito? – perguntou arfante

_Ahh!...dói pra caralho...- Sam gemeu com os olhos fechados

_Quer parar... Sam? – Dean perguntou olhando para ele, mas sem saber se conseguiria parar realmente se ele pedisse.

_Não porra...só espera...um pouco...- Sam respondeu ofegante, se remexendo um pouco – ...é muito grande...

Dean mordeu seu ombro fazendo Sam gemer de novo, aproveitou o momento e escorregou a mão para o ventre de Sam e de lá para seu pênis, ainda sem aprofundar a penetração, descolando seu peito do dele para dar espaço, começou a masturbá-lo novamente enquanto continuava falando deliciosas indecências com a testa colada na dele.

_Tão gostoso você...apertado...

Beijava-o e masturbava num ritmo firme mas suave, dando menos do que ele precisava.

_Ai Sammy...que rabo apertado ...tão quentinho...

Acelerou a mão, mas não intensificou a pegada, Sam estava começando a se descontrolar novamente, as palmas das mãos enormes apertando a carne da bunda de Dean, puxando de leve contra si. A masturbação leve fazendo com que ele se esquecesse da dor, os beijos quentes e as palavras indecentes fazendo o corpo dele pegar fogo, a ardência lá embaixo onde a carne se abria para recebê-lo transformando-se num ardido gostoso.

_Ahnn Dean, põe mais...põe!

_Assim Sam...? você quer...hum...quer?

Dean parou de tocá-lo, deitou-se sobre ele, sem deixar de beijá-lo e falar com ele.

_Sammy, você é lindo...lindo...meu Deus...que delícia que você é...

Dean se forçou um pouco mais dentro dele, entrando um pouquinho e recuando um pouquinho, para voltar a penetrá-lo mais um tanto, se aprofundando devagar num suave movimento de vai e vem.

Aos poucos a dor fina foi indo embora ficando só a sensação de ardência que foi se transformando em prazer. A sensação era absolutamente nova. Sam não podia imaginar o prazer que poderia sentir ao ser penetrado assim, seu corpo se abrindo, a esfregação quente que o pênis provocava no seu ânus gerando um calor ardido delicioso, calor que se espalhava pela região, pelo seu pênis, arrepiando seus testículos, contraindo seus músculos, alucinando seus sentidos.

Totalmente tomado pelo prazer proporcionado por Dean entrando e saindo de dentro dele, Sam começou a se forçar contra o irmão, as mãos correndo pelas costas puxando-o contra si, a boca aberta tentando respirar enquanto seu corpo era tomado por sensações que ele não sabia que existiam.

_Dean...ahnnn...meu Deus, Dean...

Dean se movimentava com firmeza entrando e saindo, recuando quase até sair totalmente de dentro dele para voltar a estocar com força, totalmente preso entre as pernas longas de Sam, suas mãos correndo sôfregas pelo corpo dele, por suas coxas grossas, puxando, arranhando, mordendo seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua boca, lambedo seu suor.

Sam se retorcia e gemia, as mãos puxando Dean, apertando sua bunda, sua coxa. Sam ergueu a cabeça e mordeu Dean no ombro com força fazendo Dean gemer, mordeu o próprio lábio para se impedir de mordê-lo de novo e arrancar um pedaço, com a mão na sua nuca puxou sua cabeça fazendo Dean olhar para ele.

_Eu quero te morder Dean, quero um pedaço de você...- Sam estava alucinado, esticou a língua e lambeu uma gota de suor que escorria por sua têmpora, lambeu até sua bochecha, lambeu sua boca, quando Dean tentou beijá-lo, lambeu seus lábios, seu queixo, puxou sua cabeça contra seu ombro, enrolou as pernas na sua cintura, escorregou o braço pelas suas costas, levou a mão na sua bunda, puxou-o com força pra dentro de si.

_Ahnn...peloamordeDeus...mete com força...isso...bem forte...eu quero... me fode com força...porra que gostoso!

_Me morde Sam... pode morder...ai que delícia...

_Eu te quero...te quero tanto...

_Sammy...

_Você é meu Dean?...humm... é?...eu sou seu...você sabe que eu sou seu...anhnn, Dee?

_Meu...Sammy...meu!

_Deeannn...ahnnn...ahnnn!

_Tá gostoso Sam...assim...hum, tá?

_Tá...tá gostoso demais...ahhnnnn!

Dean imprimia um ritmo frenético sentindo arrepios correr por seu corpo todo enquanto Sam pendurado em seu pescoço, forçava o corpo pra cima e cravava os dentes sem dó na sua nuca, ombros e pescoço, deixando a pele branca e sardenta de Dean toda marcada de dentes e chupões, provas de seu amor desesperado.

Dean se sentia drogado, aspirando todos os cheiros que seus corpos exalavam. O cheiro da pele de Sam, da sua saliva, dos seus cabelos e da sua boca. A mistura almiscarada do seu cheiro secreto com o cheiro do seu sexo e do seu suor invadindo seus sentidos, levando-o para um mundo onde só havia aquele corpo quente e forte, exigente e apertado. O mundo resumia-se a Sam e seu corpo se rebolando contra ele, gemendo e pedindo mais. Pedindo por beijos e mordidas, pedindo por abraços, se entregando completamente, lindo, tão forte e tão submisso.

_Sam... tá me deixando louco...porra cara...que delícia...você é uma delícia, sabia?

Dean se remexeu agarrando Sam pela cintura e forçando o quadril dele pra cima penetrando com força, Sam gritou e Dean sentiu seu corpo todo tremer como se tivesse levado um choque, empurrou Sam para o chão e o olhou.

_Sammy...

_Dean... tão bom...aimeuDeus...faz de novo...

Dean mexeu o quadril de novo e meteu com força no mesmo ângulo, Sam jogou a cabeça para trás revirando os olhos e gritando de prazer.

_Assim, Sam... hum?

Sam não conseguia falar direito, apertando os lábios e gemendo.

_Gostoso...ahnnnn...faz...mais ...

Dean se apoio nos antebraços e meteu com força, enquanto Sam com as pernas rodeadas em sua cintura gemia e choramingava de prazer, puxando Dean pela coxa. Levou a mão ao próprio pênis numa masturbação frenética enquanto se erguia contra o corpo de Dean que tremia tentando se controlar para não se acabar dentro de Sam.

__Dean...eu vou...Dee..ahh..eu vou gozar Dean..._

Dean se empenhou ainda mais, as mãos nas dobras dos joelhos de Sam forçando sua bunda para cima, olhando seu pau escorregar rápido para dentro das pregas da carne rosada de Sam, uma visão erótica, indecente, alucinante. Enquanto uma mão de Sam se masturbava num ritmo rápido, a outra mão agarrava Dean pelo antebraço, enfiando os dedos longos na carne branca, deixando marcas roxas que ficariam visíveis por dias.

__Dean...Dean.._

Sam chamava por ele enquanto seu corpo estremecia sacudido pelo violento orgasmo que o acometeu, jorrando seu sêmen sobre o próprio abdômen. Dean se afundou nele mais uma vez, deitando o corpo entre seus braços e suas pernas, passando as mãos por baixo de seus ombros, o puxando contra si, sentindo o corpo dele se apertar convulsionando ainda nos espasmos finais do prazer enquanto Dean se desfazia dentro dele com mais uma, duas, três estocadas profundas.

O prazer escapando dele em ondas tão intensas que o deixaram sem ar, sem consciência de si mesmo, e junto com o prazer escaparam as palavras que nunca tinha dito nesses momentos, nunca. Para mulher nenhuma, por mais intenso que fosse sua união.

_Eu te amo, Sam!

Ficaram assim, abraçados, Dean deitado sobre Sam, com o rosto enterrado na curva do seu pescoço, seu corpo ainda dentro dele.

Sam não ousava se mexer, mantinha Dean preso entre seus braços e pernas, se pudesse ficaria assim para sempre.

Temia o momento em que Dean se apartasse dele, temia o que veria no seu rosto quando a realidade finalmente os atingisse.

Temia que as palavras que ele tinha dito, fossem apenas palavras vazias, impulsionadas pelo momento de prazer intenso. Aquele "eu te amo" era tudo que ele queria ouvir, queria olhar nos olhos de seu irmão e queria pedir pra ele repetir, mas tinha medo, então ficou apenas imóvel, esperando.

Quase praguejou quando num movimento involuntário seu corpo expulsou-o para fora de si. Como se fosse a deixa que esperava, Dean rolou para o lado saindo do seu abraço e ficou deitado de barriga para cima, com os fechados respirando profundamente.

Sam não se atreveu se quer a olhar para ele, ficou ali pensando no que deveria fazer. Levantar e se enfiar no banheiro? Falar alguma coisa? Mais o que?

Ficou ali imóvel, os olhos fechados, pensativo. Ficaram assim lado a lado em silêncio por longos minutos, até que Dean virou sobre o ombro deitando de lado, de frente para Sam.

Dean também pensava.

Corria os olhos pela fisionomia tensa de Sam, pelo seu corpo marcado pelos seus beijos e mordidas, seus cabelos úmidos de suor, pensando em como ele devia estar se sentindo desesperado para tê-lo seduzido daquele jeito e em como ele próprio também estava se sentindo abandonado, sozinho, perdido, sem esperanças para se permitir seduzir. O quanto eles eram doentes, loucos, com a cabeça ferrada para se deixarem levar por aquele caminho.

Dean percebeu que Sam esperava por ele, era ele que daria a medida do que estava por vir. Poderia fazer um inferno com aquilo, surtar e fazer Sam surtar junto, porque vamos lá, foder o seu irmão caçula até ele gritar de prazer não tinha nada de normal. Ou poderia simplesmente assumir que eles eram loucos mesmo, obscenos, doentes, pervertidos ou qualquer porra de adjetivo que as pessoas normais podiam inventar para descrevê-los, não importava. Eles não eram normais, nada nunca em suas vidas foi normal.

Rapidamente chegou a conclusão que normal mesmo pra eles era estarem ali nos braços um do outro, porque só eles se entendiam, sabiam o que tinham passado, sabiam a extensão da dor que o outro carregava. Só ele podia consolar Sam porque sabia dos seus pesadelos, dos seus medos, das suas fraquezas, do tanto que ele já tinha sofrido física e mentalmente e só Sam podia consolá-lo. Só confiavam um no outro, em ninguém mais.

Mesmo Bobby e Castiel, que eram o mais próximo de uma família que eles tinham, não significavam para ele o que Sam significava e ele sabia que seu irmão sentia o mesmo.

Além do que, não tinha sobrado mais ninguém, essa que era a verdade. Chegou a surpreender-se em como aquilo não tinha acontecido antes. Era tão certo, eram feitos um para o outro, moldados em suor, lágrimas, sal, chumbo e sangue. E a verdade é que se amavam.

Intensamente.

Dean virou o corpo para ele apoiando a cabeça na mão, sorrindo de leve e Sam percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

_Hei Sam! Você vai surtar ou alguma coisa assim?

_Oque? Surtar?

_É! Você sabe! Por causa da gente? - completou meio sem graça.

Aquilo era novo, Dean sem graça por ter feito sexo. Bom, ter feito sexo com o irmão talvez justifique você ficar sem graça. Sam pensava enquanto olhava para ele.

_Você vai? –Sam devolveu a pergunta.

Dean abaixou o rosto sobre ele e o beijou.

_Não, de jeito nenhum!

Sam virou-se para ele, ficando cara a cara com o irmão.

_ Dean, eu não vou surtar porra nenhuma. Eu quis!

_Eu também, Sammy...

_Eu te amo, Dean . – Sam falou fazendo um carinho no rosto dele e completou _Eu sei que isso é estranho pra caralho - mordeu o lábio, baixou os olhos, respirou fundo e olhou para ele novamente, riu sem graça e revirou os olhos tentando disfarçar o embaraço _ Eu sei que isso é uma merda cara... mas eu acho que eu sou assim...sabe... meio que apaixonado por você...sei lá...não entendo, mas ...acho que é isso! – deu de ombros como se não fosse importante, mas era. Era a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

_...você sabe que eu te amo, você é meu irmão, meu amigo, sempre cuidou de mim e... porra...eu tô me sentindo meio idiota aqui falando essas coisas para você... – completou sorrindo completamente envergonhado.

Pronto, estava dito.

Esquisito, errado, obsceno, mas era isso. Estava dito e consumado.

Dean ficou olhando para Sam longamente que apenas enfrentou seu olhar, esperando com paciência pelo próximo passo.

O próximo passo de Dean foi abaixar-se sobre ele e beijá-lo de novo, dessa vez com paixão, com língua, com saliva e com dentes, fazendo Sam pensar que podia muito bem se acostumar a ser beijado desse jeito, comtodo esse desejo. Um beijo nada casto que não tinha nada de arrependimento.

- Eu te amo também Sam. Te amo demais.

Aquilo era bom e era certo. Beijaram-se longamente, Sam acariciando os cabelos curtos da nuca de Dean, Dean passeando a mão sobre sua barriga, esfregando a palma contra o sêmen de Sam, espalhando a umidade por todo seu abdômen, enroscando os dedos nos pêlos pubianos, descendo os dedos pela virilha dele, envolvendo as bolas com a mão, massageando devagar.

Separaram-se e Dean o olhou segurando o sorriso.

_Que bom que você não surtou Sam...

_Ah é? Por que? – Sam perguntou sorrindo também, fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

_Por que eu quero fazer de novo!

Sam soltou uma gargalhada.

_ Porra Dean, você é tarado mesmo!

Riram juntos.

_Dean, e agora, como vai ser? –Sam perguntou, querendo deixar clara a situação deles.

_Vai ser como sempre foi Sammy...nós dois juntos.

_Eu sei, mas ...o que você acha que vai acontecer?

_Nao sei, Sam. Acho que a gente vai continuar na estrada, caçando, até descobrir uma maneira de acabar com aquele desgraçado. Acho que é isso.

Dean apoiou a cabeça na mão novamente e continuou fazendo carinho pelo corpo dele. Voltou a falar sem interromper as carícias ousadas, adorando a sensação de massagear seu pênis, sentindo-o crescer contra a sua mão.

_E quanto a gente, não acho que a gente tem que dar satisfação pra ninguém. É problema nosso. Não é da conta de ninguém.

Puxou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijinho estalado, fazendo Sam sorrir seu delicioso sorriso cheio de covinhas. Sorriu junto. Estava feliz.

Sam relaxou, ele tinha razão, não era da conta de ninguém.

_Mas é estranho pra cacete né, Dee?

Dean deu de ombros, voltando a pontuar beijos pelo seu rosto, pelo seu pescoço e ombros. Lambeu sua orelha arrancando um gemido, voltou a mão lá pra baixo entre as pernas dele e começou a se roçar nele também.

_Sei lá... a gente sempre foi meio ferrado mesmo.

_É...ahnnn... fodidos pra cacete...ahnnn...- Sam gemeu sentindo Dean roçar o pau já a meia bomba contra seu quadril.

_É! Essa é a idéia...bem fodido!

Sam só podia rir do descaramento de Dean, que o empurrou pelo quadril fazendo-o se deitar de lado, de costas pra ele. Sam sentiu Dean acariciando seu traseiro, roçando entre as nádegas, acariciando seu ânus com as pontas dos dedos, espalhando a umidade por toda a sua bunda.

_Cara, você é muito safado...

_E você tá é muito gostoso todo gozado desse jeito...

__Dean!_

_Que Sammy, fala...-sussurrou contra sua nuca dando deliciosas mordidinhas.

_Hummm...

Se era certo, se era errado, se iam pro inferno, se iam se ferrar, não sabiam e nem se importavam mais.

Fosse o que fosse o futuro, fariam tudo no capricho, bem a moda Winchester.

Juntos, até as últimas conseqüências.

DWxSW

Então é isso aí!

Espero que tenham se divertido.


End file.
